


I wanna come near to you and give you every part of me (but there is blood on my hands and my lips are unclean)

by westallenfluff



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-21 12:43:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13741140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westallenfluff/pseuds/westallenfluff
Summary: Iris meets this guy at work and her life is never the same after that





	1. Chapter 1

“God I hate this job!” Iris whispered angrily as she scrapped the nasty globs of gum off the table at Jitters. She got stuck with gum scrapping duty for the last four days because the guy that used to do it is now sleeping with the manager and he gets all the perks.  
“At least you’re out of here in a week,” Lisa said. “I on the other hand have to stay here scrapping the gum all by myself while you get to sit in a nice comfy chair at CCPN and type about some stupid news.”  
“Hey it’s not stupid!” Iris laughed. “I get to investigate crimes and uncover new things and lets be honest, any job is better than this one.  
“You speak nothing but the truth my friend,” Lisa said, grabbing the bucket of scrapped gum and throwing it into the trash.  
“Anyway you won’t be alone though. I’m sure my replacement will be as entertaining as me.”  
“Hopefully,” Lisa groaned. “Aren’t they supposed to be here for training.”  
“Not until 12:30,” Iris said looking at her watch. “Aaaaannnnddd it’s 12:50.”  
“Wow, late on the first day. ”  
“Are you kidding me? I’m gonna give him five minutes and if he isn’t here I’m---“  
“I’m here….I’m here!” An overly tall guy said as he charged through the doors. He was covered in sweat and he looked like a mess with his shirt only half way tucked and his baggy jeans. “I’m sorry I’m late,” he panted. “My alarm didn’t go off….and my car didn’t start so I had to…..run. I’m so sorry it will never happen again I promise.”  
“It’s fine,” Iris said annoyed. She hates when people are late and she was already having a bad day so this guy was making it even worse. “Just umm….straighten yourself up in the bathroom and there is a smock and cap waiting for you on the counter.”  
“Thank you. Thank you so much.” he said running off faster than the speed of sound. Iris turned over to Lisa to give a “what the heck just happened” face, but she just reiterated by mouthing “he kinda cute though”, which caused Iris to roll her eyes. 

Iris was pouring some hot coffee into a mug when the guy startled her from behind, “I’m Barry by the way.”  
“Jesus Christ,” Iris said, spilling the hot coffee everywhere, including herself. “OWWW!” she screamed.  
Barry quickly found a towel and started to pat her down, “I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean to scare you!” he patted her down so more, but when he accidently groped her boobs, Iris snatched the towel away.  
“Barry is it?”she was seething. “There is a girl right over there with bright pink hair and she is going to train you today okay.”  
“But I thought that you were---“  
“Barry, you are really testing my patience right now, so please get over there before I do something I will regret later.” She said between her teeth.  
“I’m sorry….really.” he said with puppy dog eyes.  
“GO!” Iris said and with that he was gone. 

He spent the whole day training with Lisa and he didn’t dare even look towards Iris’s direction. Iris felt kinda bad about it, it was his first day on the job and she was too harsh….way too harsh. When she closed up Jitters for the night, she noticed Barry walking through the back parking lot.  
“Hey Barry, wait up!” she said running after him. “I’m sorry about today.”  
“No, it’s fine I deserved it.” He said in a low voice.  
“No, no, no. Today has just been a really bad day and I let it all out on you I’m sorry. Just this job really sucks sometimes and my parents have been up by butt lately and I just found out that my ex just got engaged to another woman and…..I don’t really know why I’m telling you all this,” Iris laughed.  
“It’s fine,” he laughed. “We all have our bad days I guess.”  
“Yeah. Speaking of, do you need a ride home? I remember you said that your car wasn’t working.”  
“No, I’m good. I’m just going to walk, thank you though,” he stiffened.  
“Come on, it’s dark. I can’t let you walk home when I can easily just drive you, it’s no problem.”  
“Really Iris you don’t have to….I’m good.” He said looking down.  
“Barry, please let me do this one thing for you. I owe you after how I treated you,” she said sincerely. “Barry you don’t know me, but one thing about me is that I never take no for an answer,” she laughed.  
He rubbed the back of his neck and shut his eyes, “I’m sorta….I ummm…I live…..I live in my car.”  
There was an awkward silence for what felt like a lifetime, but Iris finally spoke up, “Come with me,” she said unlocking her car.  
“Where are we going?” Barry said confused.  
“We’re going to your car, you’re going to get all your stuff, then you’re going to move in with me until you can get your own place.”  
“Iris,” Barry said shocked. “I can’t—“  
“Barry, I just told you….I never take no for an answer.”


	2. Chapter 2

“Iris you really don’t have to do this,” Barry said, trudging his huge blue duffel bag down the hallway of Iris’s apartment complex. “I can stay in my car till I get the money from Jitters to rent an apartment. I don’t want to be a burden for you.”

“Barry, it’s really no problem. I have an extra bedroom in my apartment and it will be kinda nice to have company at home,” Iris said, reaching for her keys.

“Well at least let me help with groceries,” Barry begged. Iris was doing so much for him, he couldn’t do nothing in return.

“No you should save up all the money you can get.”

“Iris…please let me do _something_ ,”

“Okay,” Iris sighed. “How about you do laundry and clean the dishes. Is that good?”

“Yes, yes! That’s perfect.”

Iris opened the door to her apartment and Barry’s jaw dropped to the floor. Her apartment was not even an apartment it was like a penthouse. It was _definitely_   bigger than his car and it had the most amazing view of Central City at night.

“Iris I don’t mean to sound rude, but how on earth do you afford this place if you have a job at Jitters?” Barry asked, still in awe of her apartment.

“My parents bought it for me. My parents own their own law firm so they are able to afford this place. I pitch in any way that I can, but it’s mostly them that pay for this.”

“Wow!”

Iris guided him down the hallway that led to a bedroom. “So this is where you’ll stay. There are fresh sheets and towels in the closet and the bathroom is across the hall.”

Barry placed his duffel at the foot of the bed and plopped next to it. He hasn’t slept on a real bed in God knows how long and this memory foam felt like heaven against his body.

“Well I’ll let you settle in. My room is right next door if you need anything.” Iris turned away to leave, but a gentle grip on her wrist urged her to stop.

“Thank you Iris…for everything,” Barry said, his eyes welling up with tears. “No one has ever done something so nice to me before and I’m just so…grateful.”

“It’s no problem Barry, really,” Iris reassured him.

“This means more to me than you’ll ever know. Thank you again.” Barry let go of Iris’s wrist and wrapped his arms around her. It was probably weird to hug a stranger, but it is definitely weirder to move into a stranger’s home.

The hug lasted a little bit longer than it should have, but Iris just couldn’t let go. Barry probably hasn’t had a hug from anyone and a long time and she wanted to make sure that he knew that she was going to be there for him.

“Well, good night Barry,” Iris said pulling away from him.

“Good night Iris.”

 

“It’s not crazy,” Iris whispered the next morning.

“Yes because having a total stranger move into your apartment after speaking two words with each other is totally normal,” Wally whispered back angrily. “He could be an ax murderer, a rapist, a criminal!”

“An ax murderer…really?”

“They exist, but clearly not in your rainbow and butterfly view of the world!”

“Look,” Iris said sternly. Her little brother means well, but he could be really annoying sometimes. “He doesn’t have a home and needed a place to stay. I’m not going to let him sleep in his car in the middle of winter!”

“Iris you could have taken him to a homeless shelter bought him a hotel room for a couple of nights….hell, you could have rented him his own apartment, anything but let him stay in your apartment with you.”

“Wally, look, when he comes out you will see that he is just an ordinary guy just looking for a place to crash until he gets everything straight.”

“But---“ Wally started.

“Hey Iris, how do you turn on the shower? I’m having a little trouble,” Barry said, walking into the kitchen where Wally and Iris were.

Barry was wearing nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist and Iris felt herself drooling. He wore super baggy clothes the other day so Iris was shocked to find out that he not only had an incredibly fit body, but a (gorgeous) six pack.

“Yeah….umm…just push the knob in then turn it all the way to the right for hot water,” Iris said swooned.

“Ok thanks, I’ll try that. I’m Barry by the way,” Barry said, giving Wally a firm handshake. (Yes, his biceps do look nice when he gives a handshake)

“Wally, nice to meet you,” Wally said looking back and forth between the two questionably.

“You too,” Barry said and was off towards the shower.

Wally placed his index finger under Iris’s jaw and pushed it up to close her mouth. “Now I see,” Wally laughed. “You let him in because you think he’s hot.”

“I did not,” Iris said, punching him in the stomach. “You know, sometimes I can be a really nice person and do things out of the kindness of my heart.”

“Whatever you say Satan,” Wally said, which caused another punch to the stomach. “Ok, I have to go, but if you say that this guy is good, then I trust you. Plus if you’re wrong, you clearly know how to take care of yourself.”

“I know, thanks for looking out,” Iris said, giving him a big hug.

“No problem big sis. See you later!” he said, walking out of the door.

 

About half an hour later Barry came into the kitchen fully clothed and his wet brown hair slicked back.

“Sorry I took so long in the shower,” Barry said. “I haven’t had a hot shower in ages.”

“No problem,” Iris said. “Glad you liked it.”

“I did!” Barry said with a huge goofy grin on his face.

“So I’m not much of a cook, but I made some eggs, bacon, and pancakes for you if you want,” Iris said, placing all the plates in front of him.

“Yes, please. Thank you,” Barry said, digging into the food already.

“So, since we have a day off, I was hoping that we could use that time to get to know each other.”

“Yeah of course!” Barry said in between bites.

“Ok, first question,” Iris said, sitting in the stool right across from him. “The most important question.”

“Ok,” Barry said, sitting up straight in his seat and preparing himself for the question.

“Do you like brownies?” Iris said sternly.

“Of course!” Barry laughed, easing up a little bit.

“Great!” I think we are going to get along just fine.” Iris said with a smile.


End file.
